


Like the first time

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by their twitters, Lukas is staying the night, M/M, They love each other, a short piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: "Shhhh! Helen and Gabe will hear!"Even though Lukas is chiding, he can't stop laughing himself. Philip is still giggling as he looks up at him, both under the covers where they tumbled after Lukas tried to tickle him into surrender.





	Like the first time

"Shhhh! Helen and Gabe will hear!"

Even though Lukas is chiding, he can't stop laughing himself. Philip is still giggling as he looks up at him, both under the covers where they tumbled after Lukas tried to tickle him into surrender.

"So? We're just laughing."

"In your bed?"

Philip narrows his eyes.  
"Yes?"

"Under the covers?"

"So what? We have all our clothes on."

Lukas smiles cheekily, and his hand strokes up Philip's side until it reaches Philip's armpit. "Not for long, though..."

Philip squirms and laughs again.   
"They're letting you sleep over. They know you're in my bed. It doesn't faze them anymore."

They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and then Lukas smiles again, defeated. He reaches down, and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. It's meant to be a light kiss, but it quickly turns full on and hungry, and Lukas is surprised to hear himself moan softly in the back of his throat. Philip's fingers are already sliding down to the hem of his shirt, under it, up along his ribs - and Lukas wants to hold his face in his hands and never allow Philip to stop kissing him.

"I wish," Philip murmurs when they part, cheeks flushed. He parts his legs a little more, and Lukas settles in between them. "I wish we could... do it. For the first time." He looks down, up again, and sighs. "Again."

"Oh."   
Lukas's eyes are dark blue in the shadow of the room; his thumb skims Philip's cheek, softly. "Every time is like...the first time. To me."

Philip smiles, and then giggles again.   
"I was thinking we'd got better at it compared to.. then," he says, and arches his eyebrows suggestively.   
Lukas grins, too.

"Yeah we did."

He kisses Philip again, smile on his mouth and on Philip's lips. Their tongues meet and caress, and Lukas's hips on Philip's make them both sigh into each other.

"We did, but I think we should practice more."

"Oh? Do you?"

Philip's smile is lighting up his whole world. Just like the first time.

Lukas pulls him against himself more, Philip's leg curled up along Lukas's side.

"Yes. Come here."

They kiss again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want Eyewitness to have a second season, you can help!
> 
> The networks need to know that we want Season 2.
> 
> Please go on Twitter and tweet #WeWantEyewitnessSeason2 at the following accounts (you can copy paste):
> 
> @aditvstudios @here_tv @heremediainc @amazonvideo @netflix @hulu @showtime @hbo
> 
> PLEASE DO IT!


End file.
